


Entwined

by Shadow15



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Pre-Silver Soul Arc, Vaginal Sex, Yamazaki is Shy About Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Yamazaki finally gets to spend a night with Tama. The only problem is, it's been a long time since he's been with anyone.
Relationships: Tama/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 8





	Entwined

Yamazaki didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky to be able to spend a night alone with Tama, but there he was, rolling out his futon with hands that trembled from eagerness. 

“T-tama-san, can I get you anything?” Yamazaki’s voice shook as much as his hands, but he couldn’t help it; he wasn’t sure when he’d last been this excited for company, and was conscious of messing up -  _ too  _ conscious, he knew, but he couldn’t help it; he wanted to make the best impression he could. 

Yamazaki smoothed out the futon more than was needed before he laid the blankets on as neatly as he could with all of his shaking. He didn’t look back at Tama until he was satisfied with his work; creasy sheets and a messy futon didn’t usually worry him, but Tama deserved only the best. When he regarded her again, he could feel his face burning from shyness that wasn’t usually this bad. 

“I-if you would like, Tama-san, I -“ Yamazaki was cut off by Tama pushing him down onto the futon. His uniform suddenly felt far too hot and constraining, and his mouth went dry; were they really going to do this?!  _ Already?! _

“Your face has gone red, and your temperature has risen. You are ill.” Tama placed the back of her hand on Yamazaki’s forehead. Yamazaki couldn’t help but shudder at the touch, even if it was just cool metal against his skin. “I am proficient in first aid.” 

Yamazaki squeaked. He shook his head quickly, reaching out to take Tama’s hand in both of his and give a shy smile. “I’m alright, Tama-san. I’m just… I’m so pleased I get to spend the night with you. It’s better than my dreams.”

Tama smiled back. But that was all she did, sitting politely by Yamazaki’s side, as if waiting for some sort of command or guidance. 

Yamazaki pulled the blankets back and moved to the edge of the futon. He patted the empty space next to him, his smile shyer than ever. The confidence in his eyes wavered as he thought that maybe he was pushing his luck too far and he’d already gotten the best he would get. 

But Tama took the invitation, laying next to Yamazaki on her side so she could regard him curiously. She stayed still as Yamazaki ran his hand gently through her hair, Yamazaki marveling at how  _ human  _ it felt beneath his fingers. 

“Tama-san…” Yamazaki felt like he would cry from happiness. “Tama-san, I love you.” 

Tama offered her own smile in return. She lay beside Yamazaki, content with letting him run his hands through her hair. She wondered if she should return the gesture, if maybe it was some sort of affectionate action humans showed each other. But before she could ask, Yamazaki’s other hand came to her face, and his fingers ran so gently against the cool metal of her face, she couldn’t help but remind him that robots weren’t fragile, and she could take anything Yamazaki could throw at her. 

But all Yamazaki did was smile, cease caressing her cheek in favour of wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in tight. His whisper was tender, warm, and full of love. “But I don’t want to be any rougher with Tama-san. I want to be gentle and show her how much I love her.” 

Tama let Yamazaki keep holding her. She watched him, curious, more so when he leant his head forward to kiss her forehead with a beaming smile. Yamazaki closed his eyes, more than content with just holding Tama. 

So when he felt a cool, metallic hand grasp the dwindling erection hidden beneath his sleeping yukata, he jumped in surprise. “T-tama-san…!”

“Source of discomfort found.” Tama murmured. “Would you like for me to take care of it?” 

But before Yamazaki could decline the offer and promise Tama he was perfectly happy just laying with her like this, Tama’s hand undid the obi to Yamazaki’s yukata and dropped it to the tatami. She moved with an efficiency Yamazaki hadn’t expected from her, but wasn’t overly unwelcome; it  _ had  _ been a long time for him, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself fumbling like an inexperienced schoolboy. 

“T-tama-san, wait!” Yamazaki’s cheeks burned as he tried to back away from Tama’s questing hand. He looked at his lap, unable to keep the stutter out of his voice as he shyly admitted, “It’s been a long time since I’ve… I…” 

Tama’s smile was comforting, but Yamazaki still couldn’t help but feel inadequate. “It’s okay. Machines are built to service humans.” 

“Yeah, but I…” Yamazaki swallowed past the lump in his throat. He shook his head. “But Tama-san, I don’t want to take advantage of you! I want it to be… to be…  _ special!”  _

“Special?” Tama quizzed. 

Yamazaki nodded. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he tried to find the right words. “I want… to hold you, and kiss you! I want you to feel good - even more so than me! I don’t care if I don’t feel good as long as you do, Tama-san!” 

Tama cocked her head to the side curiously. “Feel good?” 

“Yes!” Yamazaki cried. He moved closer, taking Tama’s hands gently into his own once more. His eyes swum with emotion as he lowered his gaze and murmured, May I… May I kiss you, Tama-san…?” 

“Of course.” Tama’s smile made Yamazaki’s heart skip a beat. 

Yamazaki put one hand behind her head and slowly guided her closer. He pressed his lips against hers, shyly, softly, until he found himself growing more confident. He pressed more firmly, his free hand seeking out one of Tama’s to entwine their hands together and hold against her chest. He nibbled lightly at her lower lip, undeterred by the plastic he found in place of soft skin. 

Yamazaki moved to press his body closer to Tama’s. There was no warmth like there had been with everyone else he’d been with, but he didn’t care; Tama was perfect, and no matter how long it would take, he would get used to her. 

“Tama-san…” Yamazaki pulled his lips away. He cupped Tama’s face again, his eyes bright with emotion as he regarded her with so much love, a stray tear rolled down his cheek. “I love you, Tama-san.” 

Tama decided then and there that returning Yamazaki’s affection was an appropriate action. She reached out, running her fingers through his hair. Yamazaki keened loudly as she stroked his head, his tears coming harder as he squeezed her hand. Yamazaki pressed into the affection, his heart racing and his arousal at full length. He’d never had anyone play with his hair before - in fact, he’d never had anyone touch him affectionately before - and if he died right now, he would die the happiest person in the world.

Yamazaki keened again as Tama’s fingers found a spot behind his ear that made him want to curl up on Tama’s lap and never leave. But instead, he pulled away with great reluctance to instead murmur, “May I t-touch you, Tama-san…?” 

Tama didn’t understand the inferation, but still, she nodded. Yamazaki’s hands trembled as he worked at the straps of her outfit. He gently pushed her garments from her torso so he could lean over her and lower his lips around her breast. 

Yamazaki whined when he felt Tama brushing his hair behind his ear. He closed his eyes, focusing on his ministrations with his lips and tongue. He raised his hand to take her other breast, knowing he couldn’t do much against the cool metal that would probably make Tama feel as good as he wanted her to feel, but willing to try anyway just in case. 

Besides, Yamazaki wasn’t a selfish lover, and he wasn’t going to hog the pleasure for himself. 

Tama closed her eyes and kept patting at Yamazaki’s head. She kept her head on the pillow, letting Yamazaki slowly drag his hand and mouth down her chest, stopping briefly at her abdomen to lick and suck, before stopping at the waistband of her skirt. 

Yamazaki looked up, with a face so flushed from arousal, he looked almost ill. “Is it still okay, Tama-san…?”

Tama smiled and nodded. She let Yamazaki pull her skirt down her legs and tenderly deposit it by the futon with the rest of her clothes. He pushed her legs apart, gentle as he did so, peering at Tama so shyly, he couldn’t help but look like the inexperienced schoolboy he was afraid of being seen as. 

Yamazaki took one of Tama’s legs into his hands. He held it so gently, so afraid of harming Tama even though he knew he couldn’t. He closed his eyes and lowered his mouth to her thigh, sucking soft marks into the metal, licking like she was no different to any other female he’d been with in the past. 

Yamazaki sucked his way down Tama’s thigh, stopping just long enough to move his mouth to Tama’s womanhood. It certainly was different to what he was used to, but Yamazaki didn’t mind; he sucked and nibbled just like he would any other woman as he slipped his fingers inside of her to feel around. 

Yamazaki let out a soft moan as he felt how tight Tama was around his fingers. He pulled his mouth away just long enough to strip himself of his uniform and toss them carelessly across the room. 

Yamazaki wished he had brought lube with him, but he hadn’t been planning on going this far with Tama - not at first, not when his hand had been just fine to use, and he’d rather build a proper relationship with Tama first. 

Yamazaki stroked himself as he guided his arousal to Tama’s opening. He took a deep breath, sliding himself inside slowly, taking his time. He reached out to cup Tama’s head, peering at her through half-lidded eyes. “Does it… hurt…?”

Tama shook her head. “Not at all.”

Yamazaki smiled gratefully. “I’m glad. Is it… feeling good…?”

Tama had read the situation enough to know what answer Yamazaki hoped for. So with a smile of her own, she cupped Yamazaki’s cheek and nodded. “Yes.”

Yamazaki leaned down to kiss Tama, keeping their lips locked as he started to move. He moved one arm behind Tama’s head to hold her as his pace picked up, but his lack of sex lately was making itself known, and Yamazaki tried his best to fight off the oncoming orgasm that was  _ far  _ too soon for his comfort. 

“Oh, no…” Yamazaki squeezed his eyes shut tight, holding Tama in protective arms as he felt himself coming. He groaned, his hips shuddering as he rode out the orgasm. He frowned and pulled away from Tama, his cheeks red from embarrassment and too ashamed of himself to want to go again so soon. “I’m sorry… It’s been a while… But next time will be better.” 

Tama returned to patting Yamazaki’s head. “It’s okay. Machines don’t exist to judge humans.” 

Yamazaki beamed. He held Tama tight, laying on top of her to enjoy the warmth he was sure he was imagining. “I love you, Tama-san ~!”

***

Usually, Yamazaki awoke to the birds chirping outside of his sleeping quarters. But this morning, it was to Hijikata forcing his shoji open with a scowl. Yamazaki squeaked and pulled the blankets over himself to try and hide. 

“What have I told you about bringing ladies home?!” Hijikata didn’t hesitate to stomp Yamazaki. “Huh?! Now you’re bringing the Yorozuya’s robot maid home?! We didn’t raise you to be like this!” 

Tama watched curiously, before she remembered she had things to do on her way back to Otose’s. She gathered her clothes, dressing herself silently and slipping past the shoji. 

Tama smiled to herself as she made the long walk home; she would definitely have to ask for more nights off like this. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
